<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY ARROGANT, HOT AND POSSESSIVE CEO by TuyenNguyen2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059499">FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY ARROGANT, HOT AND POSSESSIVE CEO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuyenNguyen2001/pseuds/TuyenNguyen2001'>TuyenNguyen2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HIT THE FLOOR [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hit the Floor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#cold-hearted, #first love, F/M, Opposites Attract</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuyenNguyen2001/pseuds/TuyenNguyen2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 2nd editon of "EIFM"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Knight/ Matthew Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HIT THE FLOOR [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211411</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I make another version for Laura because I realize that she is single and Matthew( Gideon's friend) is, too. So, you should read some chapters of "EIFM" I hope that you guys will like this story and go on giving kudos and comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PROLOGUE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I make another version for Laura because I realize that she is single and Matthew(Gideon's friend) is, too. So, you should read some chapters of "EIFM" to understand some details in this story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope that you guys will like this story and go on giving kudos and comments.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It will be great if you can find a great job when you graduate and become independent. But it will be very bad if your boss is an arrogant and big ego. Let's see how Laura deals with her short-tempered but very hot boss.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FIRST INTERACTION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laura, Gideon Knight's younger sister and the beloved daughter of Knights family. Her family is famous and rich but she doesn't like being dependent on her parents, so she tries to find a stable job. She is very confident and a bit stubborn. She is childish when she is around her brother, but she is neglectful to boys at school. But everything changes when she meets her future boss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Laura's POV:</strong>
</p><p>I'm Laura Knight, Gideon Knight's younger sister and also the only daughter of Knights. We are one of the most wealthy family in Manhattan and everyone respects my family. My brother gets married with Jude Knikade, my friend in college. He is an innocent and kind guy who never makes me disappointed. Recently, they had a daughter and she is also very cute. I oftern play with her when they are at work. She has hazel eyes as Jude and facial features of Gideon. Wow, she is playful and naughty at me (My darling!).</p><p>I have to say that I admire Jude and Gideon's love and even my parents. My dad is very sweet and romantic and my mom is very caring. They always act as if they are newlyweds, which makes me feel a bit jealous. But it's OK, I prefer my single life because I am an independent girl who never gives up or refuse challenges. You will wonder why I don't say anything about my boyfriends,right? </p><p>I'm still single because I can't stand when I heard my friends being cuckolded. I know that some guys wanted to have sex with me, so they flirted me a lot when I was at college. Thanks to Jude, I am saved many times and I love him so much. I think he is the only guy who doesn't want to have sex with me, and some bitchy girls called me "hag" when he came out as gay. I don't care these girls who only go after men for money. I won't give my first time until I find my right man. Yeah, I'm still virgin and I am so proud when I know to keep myself from perverts. They will get blue balls if they dare to touch me. </p><p>I am deep in my thoughts when Jude calls my name:</p><p>"Laura, what happened? Why do you sit silently in the sofa?"</p><p>I turn around and answer: "I am thinking about my life, darling! I don't know what I should do now. I had applied for many companies but they daren't to hire me only because I'm in a rich family. Ridiculous!".</p><p>"Laura, I know that. But you should try another one. I believe that someday in the future you will find a suitable job", Jude says and he hugs me warmly. He is the best!</p><p>He pulls me away and I take my IPad and I surf the internet, some job advertisements. Suddenly, I see the latest article of Johnson Inc. that writes that they are finding CEO's secretary. I click on the ad to find out further info. I see a picture of a building which has at least 40 floors and I scroll further and I see a picture of their CEO, Matthew Johnson. He looks very serious in the picture with sharp grey eyes and jawline. He wears an Armani suit, which shows his great physique and he is really a Greek God! I suddenlty feel my cheeks hotter and I hear someone laughing. I turn round and see the lovebird (my brother and Jude) is smiling at me. They realize that I am looking at them so they pretend to cuddle and joke each other. I clear my throat and they ask me unison:</p><p>"Laura, are you gawking at a guy? It's surprising news now", they giggle and wink at me. I want to smack their faces but I know, they are only kidding me. I don't know why, but I feel something very magnetic and attractive when I look at his face. I shake my head and I go to the kitchen to drink some water. </p><p>                                                                                                       ******************************************</p><p>I wake up at 7am and I realise that I didn't turn off the alarm last night. I take my phone and I see a new email. I am so happy and hope that I will be hired for designer. I open it and the content make me disappointed. I was rejected again. I don't know why, but it is the 5th time I was rejected.</p><p>It's Sunday and my parents decide to send a holiday in Maldives for a week. So there are only me, Gideon and Jude. Jude asks our maids to be off on the weekends because he wants to spend his time cooking for Gideon. I go to the kitchen I see him making coffee and cook breakfast. I say "Good morning to him and he smiles broadly. I have admit that his smile lightens my moods when I feel bad. He turns round he speaks up: "Laura, you wake up early today. How was your sleep, darling? You look a bit moody today". He reads people's mind very well so I can't hide anything. I reply:</p><p>"Jude, I was rejected by the interviewer and I feel bad now. I don't know how to do, Jude", I pout my lips and he does, too.</p><p>"Don't worry, Laura", he says, "You will get a job in the future. Or will I say to Gideon and ask him solution?"</p><p>"No, Jude, he will be worried and it can affect his own business. I can't bother him".</p><p>"OK! Do you want to go shopping today? I want to buy some stuffs for Hope and Gideon."</p><p>"Yeah, it's a good idea. Thanks, babe", I squeeze his cheeks and he chuckles. His dimples are the reason why Gideon falls for him and becomes possessive to him. Gideon even almost punched Lucas, his employee in accounting department and Noah, Jude's friend because they took Jude to have lunch.</p><p>We have breakfast and then, we prepare to go, after Gideon and Jude kiss each other. Jude asks Gideon to look after Hope and feeds her.</p><p>We go to my Mustang car and we go to the shopping mall. We go to babies' clothing store first to find some skirts and other stuffs for Hope. She is cute as Jude and girly, but she is sometimes stubborn (because of stubborness in Knights' blood). We are going to the men's one and choose a suit for Gideon. Suddenly, Jude's phone vibrates and he catches this. It turns out Gideon, who is facetiming with Hope because she misses Jude and she cries. I shake my head and go to jewelry store. I will buy a bracelet for Hope. I focus looking a silver one so I don't notice anything. Suddenly,  I crash on a hard thing as a wall. <em>It's not a wall, Laura.  </em>I look upon and I see a man frowning and looking very angry. I realize that I'm pressing my hands on his chest, so I pull him away. He speaks up with cold voice:</p><p>"What the f*** are you doing? You make my suit wrinkled. Do you know how much it is?"</p><p>"Hey, Mr. Grumpy, I don't care how much it is. I only know that you are very rude that you even don't say sorry to me. It's you who bumped into me", I argued.</p><p>"I don't have time to speak with you because I am very busy. Don't waste my time by your manipulations. You are plotting to set me up, and then I fall in your trap, you'll take my money and then, disappear. I am used to girls like you- Gold-diggers!"</p><p>I can't control my feeling so I slap his face straightly. Everyone look at me, but I don't care. I speak up:</p><p>"Never judge any book by its cover. If you dare to say bad things about me again, I swear that I won't forgive you. You are rich and attractive, but you aren't my type. You should look yourself in the mirror and learn how to behave."</p><p>I burst out of the store and go to the exit. Jude comes to me:</p><p>"Laura, what happened? Why did you look so angry? Who did it?"</p><p>"The f****** man over here. He bumped into me but he even didn't say sorry. He even called me as 'gold digger'. How dare him?"</p><p>"Laura, calm down! He is not worthy for you thinking so much. He should control his mouth or something bad will happen".</p><p>"Guess what I did to him? I slapped at him Jude!", I smiled broadly.</p><p>Suddenly, a saleswoman called me:</p><p>"Hey beautiful lady. It's your suit that you chose 30 mins ago."</p><p>I go to her position to take the suit when this rude man comes over:</p><p>"Hey, I will buy this suit by $15000 USD. Pack it for me, quickly!"</p><p>The saleswoman looks so scared and I can't understand why. Who is he, then he makes everyone here fear him. He looks at me with cold stares and he goes to the exit door. I sigh and I ask the saleswoman:</p><p>"Who is he, girl? Why do you fear at him?"</p><p>"You are the first one who dares to talk against him. He is one of the most feared billionares in NYC. He is Matthew Johnson, the CEO of Johnson Inc. He can do anything he waants because his relationships is much more than you can count, darling!"</p><p>I just nod my head and I go to the car with Jude. I can't stand his anger and triumph when he makes the fault, not me. I shake my head and forget the interaction last 1 hour. </p><p><em>Wait, Mr. Grumpy, I will make you angry and let's see how you will deal with it.</em> I smirk myself and go on chatting with Jude. I only wish that my future partner is cute as Jude and caring as Gideon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. APPLYING FOR HIS SECRETARY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laura filled out the application on the Internet, but she was rejected again. Then, she decided to apply for photoshop editor position in a small boutique. But she doesn't know that she will be fired and move to a new place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jude's POV:</strong>
</p>
<p>OH MY GOD! Gideon called me 8 times this day only to ask me if I was fine or not. He was less posessive after we had Hope. I remember that he almost hit Lucas- his friend when Lucas took my hand. Noah and I talked before my engagement party, and he even gave Noah 5 fists which made him bleed and bruised lips. I can't refuse every time he went to parties or events because I was his PA. Anyways, we still very close and love each other after many difficulties. I still remembered he used to be cheated by his partner when he revealed our bidding amount and then, we lost the deal. It was because of Matthew Johnson. He is one of the biggest rivals of our company. We are always wary of his actions. My thoughts was interrupted when I heard some people gasping. I ran to men's clothing store and I saw Laura coming to my position. She looked very angry and I asked her. He told that she met some strange man who was rude. The saleswoman mentioned Matthew's name, which made me angry and I gripped my fists. I tried to calm myself and we went to the car.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It's 8 PM now and I am scanning the document when I see Hope on Gideon's arms.She looks very cute when she is asleep. Gideon puts her in the crib, then he sits behind me. He looks at my awkward face and he asks:</p>
<p>"Jude, what makes you matter too much? Anything happened today? Say it, don't worry baby"</p>
<p>"It's Laura. She met...Matthew Johnson today in the shopping mall and then she...uh...", I stutter.</p>
<p>"She did what?", he asks.</p>
<p>"She slapped him, stupid. And I am afraid what he will do if he knows that our sister slapped him", I sigh deeply. He hugs me tightly and he coos in my ear: "Don't worry, babe. I can deal with it. Do quickly and go to bed", he winks at me.</p>
<p>I close my laptop then he pulls me to his laps and we kiss each other and have s**. How great it is!</p>
<p>                                                                                                         </p>
<p>                                                                                                               ***************</p>
<p>
  <strong>Laura's POV:</strong>
</p>
<p>I look at the job advertisement on the laptop and there's a good position. It's the photography editor for a famous fashion shop. I love photography, but I never think of earning money from it. So, I decide to apply for it. After filling out the form, I am so surprised when a strange ID calls to me. I take the call and a woman voice answers:</p>
<p>"Good morning, Ms. Laura. I am very happy to notice that your interview will be held on Weds. Plz prepare CV and other qualifications which we asked in our website. See you soon"</p>
<p>"Thank you, and you can call me Laura", I answer.</p>
<p>"OK, Laura, let's be here at 8 am sharp".</p>
<p>I say thanks to her and I hang up the phone. I immediately call to Jude to notice it. The phones rings 3 times when he says:</p>
<p>"Oh, sweetie, what do you want now?"</p>
<p>"I have something to inform... I.will.have.an.interview.tomorrow. I can't believe it, Jude. Meet you at the restaurant besides the company. I will say the details"</p>
<p>'Congrats, Laura! OK, let's meet at 12pm and we can have lunch and go shopping to find something professional. I believe that you will have this job, bye, darling'.</p>
<p>I hang up the phone and I go to my walk-in closet to find a new outfit. I need to look elegant and formal, so I can grasp the impression from my boss. Then, I go to the cateferia to meet Jude and I also ask him some advice because he is the best at this issue.</p>
<p>                                                                                                          *********************** </p>
<p>
  <strong>Matthew's POV:</strong>
</p>
<p>I am sitting on my comfortable chair after a steamy night with a girl I met in the bar. I am one of the eligible bachelor for all girls in Manhattan. I own a wealthy empire, but our company always in the 2nd position. The reason is KTC, one of my biggest enemies, and I hate Gideon Knight when he always tries to steal my great deals. We always argue whenever we apply plans to investors. They know his and my fame, so they agree to accept both plans. His PA, and also his spouse is better at negotiating, but I can't stand when they are together in any events. I'm thinking when a girl bumps into my shoulder very hard, which makes me feel angry. I look towards her and i see an attractive girl, but her eyes show a bit feisty and strong-willed. I raise my voice to her and ask her to compensate. The next thing is that I never hope beforehand: she slaps me very hard in my face. Nobody dared to do like this to me, and she is the first one. She calls me as "Mr. Grumpy" and I feel as if she didn't know me or didn't fear me. It's too strange, but very interesting. I will try to find her background, and she will know who I am.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                       ***</p>
<p>I am sitting on the office when I remember that it's the due date to ask the credits from the small boutique near my mansion. They usually ask me more time, aand I can't wait now. I call to its sales manager and know that a new employee will be hired. I ask her and threaten her, and she gives me the info about this girl. It turns out that Laura Knight, Gideon Knight's younger sister. <em>How Interesting It Is!  You can't  escape me!</em></p>
<p>I call to the manager to fire her tomorrow, and the plan starts...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. APPLYING FOR HIS SECRETARY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laura is fired after 1 day working and she receives a call from a strange person, who asks her to interview in PA position. Let's see what happens to Laura when she meets her family's rival, Matthew Johnson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Laura's POV:</strong>
</p><p>I come back home after a hard-working day, but I feel so happy when I can meet many interesting people. I go to the shower and eat dinner, while Jude takes care of Hope and talks with Gideon on the phone. I shake my head and I scroll Facebook to read some news. Suddenly, I see an article, in which they mention about my new workplace. I open it and I realise that they will fire all employees because of their large debts. I can't believe in m eyes, I...will be...unemployed? </p><p>My phone vibrates when my manager notices that I will be fired and they say sorry to me. I turn off my phone and I go to Jude's room with sad face. He looks at me curiously and asks me :</p><p>"Laura, you seem very sad and disappointed, what happened?"</p><p>'Jude, I was just fired because the boutique is overdebted. I will be unemployed and...', I can't complete my sentence when I feel my tears flowing. Jude comes to me and hugs me tightly. He says:</p><p>"Laura, don't cry, let's find another job. I will ask some of my friends to help you."</p><p>"But Jude, I don't want Gideon feel sad and stressed out. Plz don't say this to him"</p><p>My phone vibrates again and Jude takes the call. I see his smile on his face, and then he gives me the phone. I hear a sweet voice from the other line, and she speaks up:</p><p>"Is Laura speaking on the phone? I'm agent from a fashion company. I want to hire you to be our editor, are you available?"</p><p>"Yes, of course",I answer very fast and I can hear her chuckle and I feel a bit embarrassed. She asks me to prepare for the interview tomorrow, and I am so excited when I hear that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Matthew's POV:</strong>
</p><p>I leave my office at 7 pm after completing some clauses in the deal. I feel hungry, so I go to the kitchen to find out something to eat. I live in this big mansion alone, and sometimes I take some girls here. I used to live here with my parents, but they are in our farm house. I often visit them on Sundays and they always ask me to be settled. I take some tomatoes, spinach and mayonnaise to make a sandwich, the only thing I know to make until now. I receive a call from HR manager and she asks me to find a PA to assist me at office, because we are planning a big deal with our Japanese partner. I suddenly remember Laura Knight, it's the chance for me to revenge for her cockiness and rudeness to me. I ask my private spy to find her info, and I am reading her background:</p><p>
  <em>Name: Laura xxx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Education: Manhattan College, graduated in designing and business field</em>
</p><p>
  <em>GPA: 3.8/4.0</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Experience:.............</em>
</p><p>'It's quite interesting. I will show you what I can do', I think myself after reading her background. It's very impressive, and her emerald eyes are charming, and a bit feisty and fearless. I call to HR department to contact to her, and ask them to give her a call, then announces that she will have an interview for editor position in a secret company. YOU WILL KNOW WHO I AM , LAURA.</p><p> </p><p>Laura's POV:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>